The Delinquent Witch
by ColumbiaTheGroupie
Summary: Bella Swan works hard, uses drugs, loves her family, and tries to pretend her life is absolutely normal. Enter Edward. A lonely, manipulative, Vampire with a longing to become human once again. Bella may be just what he's been searching for.
1. Prologue

I opened up the window to my second story apartment and as gracefully as humanly possible lowered myself to a sitting position on the sill, my back against one side, my feet pressed firmly on the other. Rolo, my pug, curled into his bed sitting just below the window. His left ear flopped over onto his face causing me to giggle before turning my attention back to my precarious position. My right hand held an average sized pipe, the bowl was the shape of a skull, it was my absolute favourite piece. The glass had a yellow tint to it and the way it was blown all lopsided-like make it perfectly imperfect. The inside was piled high with beautiful, crystally, _dank_ washington medical grade cannabis. When it was lit correctly, the inside stayed burning and it looked like a brain.

No, I didn't have a prescription. Yes, I could still get fucked for having nearly an ounce sitting in the false bottom of my underwear drawer. Quite frankly, the pros of being high defeated the cons of getting fined hundreds of dollars for possession.

The likelihood of getting caught was also slim to none... Unless you asked my parents who would constantly lecture that smoking _dope_ would most definitely get me thrown in the darkest, most dangerous parts of prison. Not that they even knew that I had picked up smoking in my Junior year of high school, but they felt the need to lecture nonetheless. I didn't necessarily have to smoke leaning out of a rickety window, but years of hiding my habits from prying parents left me unable to enjoy a simple bowl without extreme paranoia. I didn't have a roommate, boyfriend, or even a nearby neighbour that would care enough to even call police, but better safe than sorry, yeah? That was my usual mantra every time I felt silly for emptying a half a can of Febreeze, burning a stick of incense, and constantly opening my old, guillotine style windows. I say guillotine style because nearly every window in my apartment has almost decapitated me once, _if not more._

Tossing a few strands of long brown hair away from my face, I brought the bowl to my lips, lighter in tow and took a huge hit from my prized item. The weed was decent, not the best I'd smoked, but on my budget I could not afford top shelf.

Was I a drug addict? I wouldn't say so. Not even close. Was I abusing my drug of choice? Most definitely. It was my coping mechanism for almost five years of extremely debilitating anxiety. I couldn't go about my normal daily routine without at least three grams in my purse and my skull bowl tucked neatly into its shatter proof case. Why was I anxious? This was where my life story became dark and completely strayed from the confines of average American family problems. My family was special. Completely different from ninety-nine percent of human beings born into this world. Our genealogy could be traced all the way back to Salem during the witch trials.

Each member of my immediate family was born with incredible powers. We're all witches: Jasper, me, Mom, and Dad... There aren't many rules to follow, just don't expose yourself and don't hurt anyone, _or else._ The _or else_ is referring to The Witches Council, they sound overbearing and they _can_ be if you're a constant rule breaker like myself. Aro Volturi, leader of The Witches Council has a strict no tolerance policy for 'Slip Ups' within human society. A 'Slip Up' constitutes as the use of magic in front of humans, unfairly using magic against a human, and last but not least, using magic to mess with life and death. I'd only broken the first two in my whole life and both instances were when I was in my junior year of high school. The Witches Council had to personally visit my home and question my family whilst they sent out their _slaves_ to erase the memories of the humans I 'endangered.'

I didn't understand why my punishment was so severe; however, according to Witches Law, using magic to control a piece of chalk to write "Fuck you Mr. Banner," on the old blackboard behind the teacher's desk during a lesson was prohibited. The whole class erupted in full out belly laughs while the white chalk gracefully danced across the board. Mr. Banner, his jaw quivering and eyes bulging behind his Steve Urkel style glasses, tried to grab the chalk from my invisible clutches, but all to no avail. He ended up flopping around the front of the class room until he dove head first, in an attempt to snag the chalk, and nailed his head on the corner of his solid oak desk. He recovered after two minutes of laying on the cold linoleum floor. I saw no harm in my display of comedy... Aro Volturi did. He gave me two options: One, leave my family at the age of eighteen to work as an Overseer (Slave) in the Witches Council for ten years; or Two, bind my powers until the age of twenty-one.

I chose the latter.

Stupid, immature, seventeen year old me decided to have my powers bound until the age of twenty-one even though Aro calmly pointed out the god-awful side affects. Constant anxiety and irritability, restlessness, and the ability to contract all human diseases, viruses, and injuries. Witches have immunity from all human ailments, including Cancer. However, the second he performed the ritual to bind my powers to the confines of my body, he made me worthless; weak; and prone to an untimely death.

I brought the bowl up my lips again and took a huge hit, holding it in my lungs far longer than necessary. Suddenly, a knock on my door sent Rolo into a barking/snorting frenzy. I coughed out my hit, trying to regain composure.

"Bella! We need to talk. Now," my brother's voice echoed against the empty walls of my apartment. I cursed the still hot piece of glass in my hands, Jasper would surely tell mom and dad... I started to remove myself from my sitting position but another loud knock and round of barking caused me to fall backwards out the window, pipe and lighter in hand. _Here it comes,_ I thought._ Who knew death would be as easy as falling from a second story window? _All my anxiety and pain would be gone in mere seconds. As quickly as I'd fallen from the sill, my back hit something hard and cold and _clothed in leather? _I'd been cheated. I could still feel the endless tingling in my fingertips, the anxiety that was definitely creating golf ball sized ulcers in my oesophagus, and the pain in my lungs from a harsh hit as it continued to resonate through my chest. This wasn't death. This was unlucky Bella Swan surviving a deadly fall onto a concrete patio. I pried open my tightly closed eyes and gasped my when my gaze connected with the oddest shade of gold I'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter One: Holes

Chapter One

**Holes**

_Well, sometimes you can't change and you can't choose._  
_And sometimes it seems you gain less than you lose. _  
_Now we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives. _  
_Well, we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on. - Passenger_

* * *

The whole ordeal had to have been a dream. One second I was looking i bizarre golden eyes, the next I was waking up to a shrill alarm clock in my four poster queen bed. The light from the alabaster Seattle clouds assaulted my vision as I tried to peer around my room for any viable clues that last night wasn't simply my imagination. Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I hopped out of bed, carefully wrapping my old quilt around me so not a single bare limb was touched by the chilly air. Shuffling over to the window, I carefully extended one arm out of my warm cocoon of blankets and lightly tapped the top of the guillotine. It fell shut with a loud thud, the old pane shaking violently. One of these days that window was going to shatter, but as long as it didn't happen between now and November eleventh, I'd be in the clear.

You see, November eleventh was the day my powers would be reinstated by Aro Volturi himself. I could very easily fix a shattered glass pane with otherworldly abilities, but not with the limited resources of my wallet. Rent was already too much of a hassle whilst supporting yourself alone, let alone unnecessary reparations.

Walking over to the monstrosity I called a stove, I started to sing a nonsensical tune about daylights, sunsets, and cups of coffee. That very quickly turned into a depressing round of, "Belt How Many Days You Have Left as a Weak Human."

I frowned, _only thirty more days to go and you're free. _Four weeks until I had my life back. One excruciating month until my crippling anxiety dissipated in a matter of seconds. In the big scheme of things, four weeks was not a lengthy time to wait. However, when my sanity depended on it, four weeks might as well be another ten years.

I turned my old avocado green gas oven on, careful not to have another _eyebrow incident_, and lit the burner with a nearby torch lighter. The flame caught without any issue. I breathed a sigh of relief as I filled up my tea kettle with water and set it on the stove. _Huzzah! I get to keep my eyebrows another day!_

This was all apart of my morning ritual of preparing tea, smoking a bowl, feeding Rolo, and leaving for work at the bakery. Any deviation from my scripted mornings and I was bound to resemble something akin to a rubber band the millisecond before it snaps and hurts the hands that were once holding it. On a daily basis I was that rubber band. Stressed and completely ready to snap whilst simultaneously ready bring everyone around me into my downward spiral of despair.

At this point, the stove had started to warm up my small studio apartment enough that I could switch out my heavy quilt for a pair of old sweats and a Forks' High School sweatshirt that I reserved for frigid October mornings like this. My kettle began to ring out just as I was stepping into my plaid trousers, so without much thought I began walking over to the stove with them around my ankles. I began making my tea just like that. Trousers down, shirt halfway off, and my apartment a complete tip. Look up Bella Swan in the dictionary; I'm sure it will say something similar to, "See 'Pure Class' for full definition."

I didn't mind being slightly lower class... It gave me something to identify with, seeing as my 'witch' status had been stripped. My whole family was entirely magical and beautiful and elegant. I never quite fit that bill, so once I lost my powers I clung to the hope that I could become "Bella Perfectly Average Swan," instead of "That Rich Bitch Swan."

Most magic families were well endowed with money due to the fact that our ancestors were the movers and shakers of the non-magic world. John Jacob Astor was a wizard. Well, a halfing. His mother had been a Witch- his father a mortal. It's quite tragic actually, his mother was stripped of her powers due to the fact that marrying humans was strictly prohibited. JJ Astor began showing signs of magic at a young age and was sent to live with his mother's sister. He died aboard the Titanic in nineteen-twelve. If his ancestry had been full blooded, his survival would have been ensured because of magic folk's invincibility. Many prominent people in history were of the supernatural sort... Some people say that Bill Gates is a Wizard, but that's just a rumour that young witches and wizards like to perpetuate for the sake of school yard talk.

I carried my special tea mug, with milk and two sugars included, across the room and plopped down on my bed, whilst being cautious of the hot liquid. Tea was a very serious thing, you see. If you indulged too early, you'd surely burn your tongue. One minute too late and you'd be stuck with a cold cuppa. Living on my own for a while had given me the opportunity to be Obsessive Compulsive and mess around with timers and thermometers for the prime drinking time without fear of being judged harshly by my family. Waiting five minutes was standard practice for me.

With that extra five minutes of lounge time, I usually packed a bowl and began smoking. I opened up my nightstand drawer and peered around, looking for my skull bowl. Curious... it wasn't in there. The case was nowhere to be seen either. I mean, that's where I always stashed it before bed. Why would I choose last night to deviate from everything that gave me comfort in life. My stomach dropped and worry began to burrow a hole into my heart. _My prized possession was missing. _I loved that piece of glass as much as I loved my dog, there's no way I'd ever misplace. I set my tea aside and began tearing my bed apart. Nothing. I picked a snoring Rolo up out of his doggy bed, hoping that I'd dropped it last night after smoking. Empty as the day I bought it. _  
_

Anxiety began to coil it's way into every bone in my body like a snake strangling it's prey. My shoulders hunched and my head started to feel detached from my body. This was the first day in several months that I felt completely defeated and useless. Not only was I unable to self medicate, but my favourite material possession had vanished into thin air.

The custom ringtone on my phone suddenly alerted me to the fact that Jasper was calling. I really didn't want to talk to him. Anything he had to say could wait, my life was currently coming to an end. However, he was my brother and had always been extraordinarily supportive through this whole probationary period that my life had become five years ago. I dove onto my bed and slid the little bar on the lock screen to answer his call. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, how come you didn't answer the door last night?" I could almost hear Jasper's worry through the phone. He certainly didn't make an effort to hide the fact that he knew I was some loose cannon-wild card-fuck up, who couldn't be left alone for more than a day. You could say it was Jasper's job to constantly pester me to make sure I was alive. He was in school to become a police officer. His dream as kid was to have some sort of career where he could carry a gun. Bank robbers usually didn't have any longevity and drug lords were too scarce in the Northwest for it to be profitable a career, so he chose the police academy as a solid alternative. He also just cared for people's well being and wanted to fix the corruption within the city's law enforcement. I'd never admit it to his face, but I truly admired Jasper's ability to dream big and achieve his lofty goals _without _magic. That's not to say he didn't supernaturally cheat the little things on a daily basis.

"You didn't actually stop by, right? I had a dream someone was knocking on my door, but that's it."

"No, I was over around ten. I suppose you would've missed me had you been sleeping. I just wanted to talk last night... _and drop off a letter 'Ma and Dad received from the Witches Council."_

The hole in my heart grew a thousand time larger after hearing that news. Aro probably wanted to extend my probation, or worse, force me into the Overseers. Apparently my abilities were _secretly_ being coveted by the Volturi Brothers. However, over the past five years they'd made it blatantly obvious where they wanted my allegiance to lie. Within the walls of their Italian countryside castle. I'd never leave Seattle, though. I complain about my family, what kid doesn't? But I loved them to death and Aro would have to drag me kicking and screaming out of this city.

"They want me in Italy," I deadpanned.

"Well, yes. That will never change. It comes with the territory of being a Swan." Jasper laughed. He was right. The Swans have always been one of the most powerful Witch families to walk the earth. Our lineage was pure and could be traced all the way back to one witch during the Salem Trials. I'd long forgotten her name... Sarah something or other... Anyways, the Witches Council has pestered nearly everyone in my family without taking the hint that we only remain loyal to blood. "No, this has to do with your punishment."

My interest piqued. "And...?"

"Aro is offering to shave off the remaining weeks of your probation," his voice seemed suspicious, like he was hiding a very important fact from me.

"What do I have to do in return?" I regretted the question the minute I asked it. I really didn't want to know what I'd be sacrificing. Maybe sticking with my scheduled date was the best idea... "Do I have to give anything up? Rolo is non-negotiable." I peered over at my sleeping Pug-Loaf.

"Nothing too bad," he said in a very monotone voice before continuing. "You have to take an online refresher course detailing all the new and old rules of the Magic World, seeing as you've been banned from it all for so long.

"That's it?" That couldn't be it. The Witches Council was never lenient. "When could I get my powers back?"

"As soon as you finish the course. You remember the website, yeah?"

"Umm... .com and I just enter the family code?" The Volturi Brothers, Also known as the leaders of our Council, had a website made to keep up with the Facebook generation of wizards and witches. They included updates on laws, broadcasted regional warnings for creatures that proved dangerous to Witches, and lastly hosted a Magic Only dating company. It was disguised as a Law Firm's site, accessible by entering your family's username (Swan0310) and personal password ( 0310). When I was seventeen, I'd tried to argue a name change in Volturi documents. I'd be instead of . Isabella wasn't a name I'd grown too fond of due to the amount of times family 'friends' had gushed with their perfect little children nodding in agreement, _"Oh, Isaaaabellaaaa, you simply must appeal to the Council. How will you ever be expected to marry if you've got a record and no powers? My Clara is engaged to the Henderson's boy! You best hurry before all the decent ones are snatched up!" _Over the years I distanced myself from that identity and became, yet again, Bella Perfectly Average Swan.

"You've got this, Bells. Your mailbox will have one particular email that will have a link and, well... I'm pretty sure you can figure it out from there. You're a smart girl. Just don't fuck up again. I don't buy into this 'pure family lineage' stuff like 'Ma and Dad do, but I'd hate to see you so distanced from the us. Aro drops hits constantly that if you mess up again, he'll permanently revoke your powers."

"Thanks Jasper. Well, I'll get right on that after work. You might regret telling me all of this... You'll be seeing a lot of me from now on," I joked, knowing Jasper needed some lightheartedness in his life.

"Sure, sure. Love you, Bella. Tell Rolo that Uncle Jazz misses him." Jasper and Rolo had a great relationship. Whenever Jasper decided to come over, Rolo never left his side. The only way to sneak Jasper out the door was to fill Rolo's food bowl up and run. That dog could not resist a meal if he tried.

"I love you, too Bro. Keep safe for me, alright? I worry about you joining the force." I occasionally had stress dreams about late night phone calls from Seattle PD. I tried to block those fears as best as possible, but a few leaked through once in a while. "Bye, Jasper."

I heard the line go dead and immediately hopped onto my bed and started dancing to an improvised song about getting my powers back this week. All thoughts of my missing bowl and cold tea thrown out the window. Wifi wasn't something I had the luxury of affording at the moment, so my online course would have to wait until I could meander down to the Starbucks around the corner with my laptop. Until that moment, I'd be incredibly impatient and anxious, but for the first time in five years it would be for good reason.

* * *

**All right you lovely people! Let me know what you think (please?) I jest. **

**Inspiration Songs:**

**Holes - Passenger**

**Let Her Go - Passenger**

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab For Cutie**


	3. Chapter Two: Parting Glass

Chapter Two

**Parting Glass**

_Come fill to me the parting glass_  
_Good night and joy be with you all _

_- Irish & Scottish Folk Song_

* * *

Working at the bakery was the largest hurdle of my day. From ten to four I was expected to give my full, undivided attention to customers whose biggest decisions at the moment were choosing between a macaroon and a chocolate chip cookie. It was now 3:25 and If it wasn't against health codes, I would've chewed my fingernails to bits. I just wanted to lock the doors and leave already. _Martha wouldn't mind if I locked up early, would she?_

The absolute worst part of my job was closing. Somehow, everyone had the same hankering for sweets at four o'clock every day, leaving me to rush around to simultaneously close and serve impatient customers. A close runner up to the title of "Worst Duty Ever," was baking cookies. That may sound like the biggest 'White Whine" of them all, but knowing that through all of my hard work to produce a sellable product only fourteen minutes had passed between scooping and setting them in the case was excruciating. Many times throughout the day I had to step inside the giant walk in fridge and remind myself that I chose this job so I could keep my hands _and mind _occupied. It took everything in my power not to quit. _Magic doesn't mean free money, Bella._

The bakery door opened with a jingle of a bell and a mysterious looking man wearing a damp leather jacket entered. His complexion was pale, paler than my snow white skin. His hair was a mess of red, brown, and gold. It had absolutely no rhyme or reason. Half of the front was sticking up, the other half hanging low onto his forehead. His long, slender legs carried him effortlessly to the bakery counter, a sheepish smile gracing his full lips. "Hello, Bella."

I felt my eyes grow wide and my heart started to race. This beautiful man knew my name... but how? "Umm... how d-do you know my name?" I stuttered. _Oh shut the fuck up, Bella. Never question why a gorgeous man knows something as trivial as you name. _It's not like he called me Isabella or something similarly telling of my supernatural roots. Only family friends and the The Witches Council used my given name.

"Your name tag?" he said, as if it was a question. At that moment I officially awarded myself the title of 'Biggest Idiot of the Century' along with runner up, and third place.

I peered down at the offending piece of plastic with my name on and let out a shy giggle. "Would you look at that..." I fidgeted with the blue and white striped nineteen-fifties style dress Martha forced me to wear when I was working the front counter. Girls working in the back just had to wear black trousers and shirt. Not fair at all, if you ask me.

Regaining a shred dignity after smoothing out the dress, I proceeded with my usual scripted politeness. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Please, call me Edward," his smooth, velvety voice said. I looked up into Edward's eyes and froze. They were the same golden orbs from my dream. Or was that a dream? No, it had to be a dream. There was no way mortal Bella could've walked away from a two story fall completely unscathed. Maybe this was a manifestation of some kind of psychic ability? Mistaking Edward's golden colour was certainly not possible, even the darker rims of his irises were straight from my dream. "Is there something bothering you?"

"What? oh.. No. Just." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You look familiar." Edward lifted up one corner of his mouth and flashed a half smile.

"Is that right?" His expression didn't change a bit. The same shit eating, half grin stayed locked in place.

"Yeah, have you been in here before?" I already knew his answer, I'd most definitely remember someone of his caliber.

"No, I moved here from Portland yesterday. Just moved into an apartment down the way. I was walking around when the rain started and decided to dip in here," he said, motioning toward to the grey, drizzling sky. _Normal excuse, _I thought. Most people usually run into a nearby store when the Seattle rains begin.

"Well, you certainly picked a shit place to live if gloomy skies aren't your calling. It rains almost everyday, even if only for a few minutes. My family lives in an even nastier town, though. Forks, it's had population of a few hundred and rains all day, everyday; it's pretty much no bueno. That's why I left as soon as possible. I prefer the gloom here. Makes my life seem bright in comparison," I said. I hadn't intended to over-share with this stranger, but his presence made me nervous and edgy. I came down with a serious case of word vomit when I was nervous and edgy.

Edward laughed and then focused his attention on the left over sweets from today's sales. "Do you mind if I relax in here whilst you close up? I promise not to get in your way." His features took on an innocent look and I knew there was no way I could turn him back onto the streets, even though I wanted to get the hell out of the bakery as soon as possible.

"Sure, just make sure you're out at five to four. I've got to count out the register and lock the doors."

"No problem, Bella." He said, taking a seat by the storefront window. We fell quiet for a few minutes and his gaze followed me through my closing duties. I started with clearing the trays from the pastry shelf and slicing the leftover bread for donation tomorrow morning when the local priest came by for his usual pick up. "Have you lived in Seattle long?"

His question caught me off guard, causing me to drop an empty tray. I gathered myself and cursed the human clumsiness that Aro 'gifted' me with. "Since I was eighteen. I plan on attending school at some point, but my initial funding fell through years ago." The real story included some choice words from my parents over my probation and a lock on my trust fund until I served my time. I had enough decency and composure to keep that to myself.

A stray piece of my fringe fell into my eyes, I tucked it away and then started scrubbing down the old silver trays with a wet rag. Edward fell silent again.

"So, you've been here a year or two?" His questions started to border on nosy and annoying, but I couldn't bring myself to be outwardly curt with him.

"A month shy of three years, I'll be turning twenty-one next month," I quipped, not even pausing to look him in the eye. I needed to get out of here. "What brings you to Seattle? Isn't Portland supposed to be where the young go to retire? The dream of the nineties, or some shit?" If there were two things I prided my self on in life, they were 1.) an immense love for my pug-loaf, and 2.) my ability to reference Portlandia on a daily basis.

Edward smiled to himself, as if remembering some fond memory. "Oh, I haven't been young in some time. Seattle seems more my speed."

"Old soul?" I questioned. Edward was no more than twenty-five, at the absolute oldest. I truly hoped he wasn't one of those 'preachy old soul' types that claimed to be mature, but actually had the mental capacity of a fifteen year old. If his personality was like that, it was surely a waste. His face was too pretty. Sadly, beauty fades... stupidity is forever.

"I wouldn't say that, no." Edward was quickly turning into a puzzle I didn't have time to sort through and assemble.

"What would you say?" I put my hands on my hips and looked him directly in the eye, hoping to get a straight forward answer from him. Edward looked shocked I was so outright with, but what could I say? I wasn't trying to impress anyone. "Have you got a girl out here? a Family? Work?"

"My parents and siblings live nearby."

I smiled tightly and tried to refrain from kicking him out of my bakery post hence. Only I was allowed to be secretive and short within these four walls. I decided to give up on our conversation and wait out the last few minutes we had together in silence. I started to hum the old Irish folk song, The Parting Glass, whilst turning the ovens off. Edward twiddled his fingers before standing up and pushing his chair in. "Well, Bella. It was a pleasure talking with you this afternoon. I've got to meet a friend in a minute. Perhaps I'll see you again." I nodded in his direction and waved while grabbing the bakery keys and briskly walking across the old and creaky wooden floor. I secured both doors directly behind him and gave another curt wave before he disappeared down the crowded street.

In Edward's company I barely noticed my anxiety, which I was thankful for due to the fact that the last half hour before closing was easily the most daunting for me. Now that he was gone, my skin started to crawl with my usual pent up frustration. I attributed this to the fact that Edward was an odd man, odd enough to distract me from the monotony that my life easily became when not entertained for long periods of time.

After correctly counting the register and making sure all crumbs were swept into the dust bin, I turned out the lights and locked up for the night. As I walked down the somewhat busy Seattle streets, I wrapped my grey peacoat around myself just a bit tighter than usual. The ominous skies seemed to be laughing at my impatience to make it as quickly as possible to the Starbucks near my home so I could get this online course done with. I wanted to lay in bed next to Rolo after a long day of standing on my feet and magically conjure up the perfect cup of tea without any effort, but I knew getting my powers back wasn't going to be quite that easy.

I approached my Starbucks location and waved to Garett, the afternoon barista. "The usual?" he said pointing towards an empty grande sized cup. I gave him a thumbs and turned to sit in my usual pleather chair in the back of the cafe where my computer screen would be hidden. I pulled my old macbook out of my equally worn backpack and set to work on starting the course. On the main page of the Volturi Council site, a yellow emergency banner flashed at the top of the screen. I almost ignored it until I saw the words "Northwest United States," flash in all caps. I clicked the banner and it brought me to a warning page. Something about vampires entering through the Canadian border. I scoffed. Vampire warnings were a common occurrence in the Magic world. While they were dangerous to witches and wizards, only ten percent of the warnings were seriously heeded.

I closed that window out and opened up my VC email account. Sure enough, the single email from Aro sat at the top of the page, taunting me like a child in a candy store. "Here goes nothing..." I dragged my cursor over to the little blue link that read 'Click Me.' Another window opened with a large purple button that said, 'Start Course.' I clicked it as soon as everything was loaded and dove right into the reading titled "The Law and You: How The Witches Council Keeps You Safe."

About ten minutes into my reading, Garett showed up with my Grande Iced Vanilla Latte and several napkins. I lowered my computer screen to ensure he was kept in the dark about my supernatural abilities. "Starting school?"

"No, just some light reading that my brother recommended," I smiled widely at my half truth and thanked Garett as he walked away to help another customer. Taking a small sip of my latte, I continued with the next section that was basically a promotional paragraph for why The Volturi Brothers were so great. I rolled my eyes, but kept reading anyway. Having my powers back would be well worth a small dose of Council brainwashing.

Around 5:30, I finished the mandatory reading that covered everything from new laws from the past couple years to what to expect when my powers were reinstated. Quite frankly, the words in the latter paragraph made me nervous. I expected to just slip back into my old habits. The reading told me that ninety-eight percent of those who lose their powers and eventually get them back were subject to the erratic, emotional side of magic that young children go through before they learn an ounce of control. Like a glass vase flying off the shelf and shattering when an early bed time is enforced. I suddenly became very wary of my surroundings, what if I destroyed or levitated something in here? Would my powers be reinstated immediately? Or would I have time to run upstairs and lock myself in for the night? Maybe I should call Jasper and ask him to spend the night so I don't end up floating up to the ceiling in my sleep?

Regardless of what I was about to embark on, I needed to finish the last part of the course. A twenty question quiz followed by a certificate proving that I'd finished all assignments regarding my probationary period. I stared at the first question and gawked:

* * *

1.) What sort of relationships are prohibited for Wizards and Witches:

A) Mortal/Magic

B) Misc. Supernatural Being/Magic

C) Magic/Magic

D) A & B

E) All of the above

F) None of the above

* * *

This was going to be the longest twenty question quiz of my life.

Each question that passed became increasingly more difficult. I'd already finished my latte eons ago and was considering ordering another when I saw that there were only a few multiple choice left on the quiz. The last was asking about punishment codes within the Witches Council, most definitely a section of reading that I'd only skimmed through. I mentally kicked myself for not paying closer attention, I wanted the highest score possible so Aro could see that stripping me of my powers was an incredibly stupid action. I needed the satisfaction that I was right and Aro Volturi, leader of The Witches Council, was morally; absolutely; without a doubt; one-hundred and fifty percent _wrong_. My choices for this particular question were just a mess of numbers and letters that were scrambled into different combinations for every possible answer. I closed my eyes and moved my cursor to a random letter, knowing full well that a random pick was just a good as an estimated guess.

After clicking the 'Submit Test' icon, I waited for my certificate to load.

* * *

Aro Volturi would like to personally congratulate Isabella Marie Swan on completing the online Volturi Delinquency Exam (VDE)

Your results are currently being sent to the United States headquarters for confirmation.

Again, congratulations on taking the last step towards a new and better you!

The certificate will be sent out momentarily.

* * *

The words on the screen infuriated me. I could see one of Aro's Overseers typing out this page whilst thinking of _delinquents _similar to myself, grinning ear to ear. 'Condescending.' was the only word that came to mind. My vision was turning red. I'd just spent the better part of two hours dedicating my time and focus to this online quiz only to be called a delinquent. I waited for the certificate to load before slamming my computer shut. As I did that, a picture of the Seattle sky line dropped from its place on the wall behind me. The glass shattered, causing all ten people inside the store to stare directly at me.

I searched through the crowd of curious gazes and locked eyes with a surprised looking Edward sitting next to a beautiful woman with long blonde hair._ Fuck. _Just then, a stack of empty Starbucks cups flew past my line of sight. _I had to be the one doing this._ There were so many witnesses in this small room, I needed to leave. Immediately.

My expression must have one of absolute fear, because Edward's brow furrowed and he made a move to stand up. I motioned for him to stay seated, that everything was fine, but when I did so all hell broke loose. All the empty chairs in the direction that I waved my hand flew back against the wall. Several screams were heard and my anxiety, for the third time that day, became entirely too much to handle. I tucked my feet onto the chair with me and put my hands over my head, not sure what to do. Any sort of emotion or movement was surely going to cause mass chaos within this small Starbuck's location.

My eyes squeezed shut and I wished that I could be anywhere but here. I should've called Jasper when I had the brilliant idea to do so earlier... I should've waited and gone home to Mom and Dad before ever taking this course... They'd surely help me through this adjustment period without a second thought.

Just as I was about to start crying, I was lifted into familiar arms. The same arms from my dream, although I was seriously beginning to question if that was something my brain created on its own. Perhaps Edward really was below my window last night and just so happened to catch me? Those questions could wait; however, because right now I just needed to gain some control in a safe place where no casualties could occur.

* * *

**Cheers, y'all! I appreciate all the favourites and follows. We're starting to get into the exciting bit now! **

**Songs to listen to:**

**The Parting Glass (Ed Sheeran Cover)**

**The Wrong Direction - Passenger**


	4. Chapter Three: Darkness

Chapter Three

**Darkness**

"_Fear is the heart of love,"_

_- Death Cab For Cutie_

* * *

In fear that I'd cause more trouble with my vision, I pressed my palms tightly onto my eyelids and watched the multicoloured phosphenes dance before me. Edward's chest occasionally pressed against my ribcage due to the fast pace that we were travelling at. Wherever his sturdy arms were carrying me was not a worry of mine, gaining control was. It took every ounce of willpower to keep control of my newly freed powers and most importantly, not hurt Edward in the process. His proximity made me apprehensive... Not that I assumed he was going to outright cause me harm. But his aura produced a warning signal in my brain. Similar to when you're approaching what seems to be a domesticated, friendly, well-groomed, lost dog. All the physical cues tell you not to fear the animal, yet something in the pit of your gut makes you shy away. My mother always said to trust a Witch's instinct.

Of course, Edward was not a lost dog. He was a man, a very good looking man, and everything he'd done for me in the past two days had been nothing but selfless and friendly (assuming he was actually beneath my window, poised to catch me.) Why would my gut be telling me avoid him like the plague? To hurt this man that had carried me away from a disaster on par with the Hindenburg? Alright, I suppose that was an exaggeration. The only casualties in this incident were a piece of glass, a stack of single use Starbuck's cups, and the innocence of a few bystanders, but I had a feeling the scars from this would not fade quickly.

Suddenly, all movement around me halted. A loud scream echoed off the walls of whatever room Edward has taken us up to. The only reason I knew it was a room was because of the muted sounds of traffic coming from the streets below. The cold sofa I was being place onto was also a definite clue. Another scream pierced the silence and my eyes flew open. Edward sat opposite me on the same aged leather sofa, his eyes expressing vast amounts of concern. The room was otherwise empty. The screams were coming from my mouth... _how had I not realised that?_

My eyes wandered the white walls and exposed brick of this studio apartment. It was similar to mine, except much larger. The windows seemed to a bit bigger as well, not that Seattle had much light to offer for those who enjoyed indulging in large windows. The kitchen area held all new appliances, including a large cobalt blue Viking refrigerator and freezer combination. _So this was how the other half lived..._

"Are you done screaming?" I internally rolled my eyes and turned my body to face the Greek god sitting just a few feet away from me. He had his right hand buried in his messy bronze hair with an elbow propped on the arm of the couch, his eyes were black as pitch.

"_Your eyes..."_ I whispered, reaching up to rub my own to make sure I hadn't officially damaged them beyond repair with the palms of my hands. Unless he carried cases of coloured contacts, there was no way his eyes could change within minutes. "Did I...?"

"I asked you a question, Bella," Edward pressed, pinching the bridge of his noise between his long forefinger and thumb. I shrugged and immediately stood up to assess the rest of the studio. The dark hardwood floors creaked under my weight as I took minuscule steps toward a large colour photo of seven people standing on the porch of a white mansion. It was framed in old barn wood. I cringed with each footfall, _did it really have to be so silent in here? _

The photo was of a family, at least I thought so. Not a single person captured shared a characteristic with another beyond the strange golden eyes. It was not a monochromatic print, but definitely was not up to today's standards of including every tone and tint under the rainbow and then some. It resembled pictures around the time of colour's infancy. The early seventies, perhaps?

The focus of the photograph was on a young looking blonde man who had his arm around a striking woman with caramel coloured hair. Directly to their right stood a burly man with dark curls and dimples. His expression showed youthful mirth, something I'd never expect from a man with such a large stature. On a lower step stood two of the most gorgeous women I'd ever laid eyes on. More beautiful than all the competitors on America's Next Top Model combined. One had long blonde hair that gently curled at the bottom. Her lips were full, cheekbones high, and eyes wide. I recognised her as the girl that was with Edward at Starbucks before all hell broke lose. I cringed. The other was tiny, almost pixie-like. Her hair was a short and smooth bob, reminiscent of a glamourous lifestyle during the nineteen-twenties flapper period. Jealously started to creep into my brain, but before I could reign it in, the picture fell straight to the ground with a loud crash. The once cheerful expressions in the photo turned into condescending grins in my head.

"That picture hurt you, yeah?" Edward's breath was suddenly tickling the back of my neck. I turned around and readied my fists to take a few jabs if he tried to get any closer. Edward put his hands up in a defensive manner and took a single step back. "Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you. Please be mindful of my belongings. Some are precious to me. By all means, destroy the kitchen appliances, but the knick-knack type items are to be left unharmed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I might as well play dumb. I certainly didn't need the Volturi on my ass about exposing myself to a human within the half hour my powers had been reinstated. They'd definitely force me into the Overseers this time. No trial, no mercy, no freedom for life. "The nail must have been weak. Happens to me all the time..." my voice trailed off to a quiet whisper when I realised he wasn't buying my lame excuses.

"I am not an imbecile, Isabella. I've met many of your kind, you're the first to allow me within a reasonable distance, however," Edward said, slowly closing the gap between us yet again.

I turned around and gazed at the photo for a second time, I noticing a sullen looking Edward to the left of the blonde man. He looked exactly the same even though the photo was decades old. There was no way... Unless Edward was some sort of supernatural being. This apartment was no longer the safe place I believed it to be. "Is this your family?" My voice was shaky, but I knew I needed to talk my way out of this, considering my powers were too uncontrolled to strike against him accurately. _Never use a weapon against an attacker unless you're positive it won't backfire, _Jasper's words echoed through my mind. He'd started repeating them to me daily once he had joined the Police Academy.

"Yes."

"Was it for Halloween? Your costumes for the seventies are dead on. My mom dressed in a seventies get-up for decade day at work. Let me tell you-"

"Bella, stop with the filibuster and turn around." His words affected me in a way that I'd never felt before, I immediately turned on the balls of my feet without so much as a second thought. It was as though his words had a way of influencing my actions. I needed to put some serious distance between Edward and I before it was too late. "I know you understand, to some extent, what's going on."

"I'm sorry, Ed-Edward. I genuinely have no clue."

Suddenly, Edward's hands were holding my arms down to my sides. His eyes looking directly into mine. I choked back a sob and prepared for the worst for the third time in almost forty-eight hours. "Please... please don't hurt me," I pleaded. "I have a dog, I'm the only one who is around to feed him. My brother is on the Seattle police force, he'll find you."

"I mean you no harm, Isabella. I just need a favour from you."

"I don't have any money and I'll only have sex with you if you're clean," I blurted out. The room was more silent than before.

Edward's eyes widened and his shoulders started to shake with laughter. I forced a few chuckles along with him in an attempt to lose some of the tension in the room. "While the latter is a very appealing offer, that is not what I wanted to ask for."

I stood there entirely dumbfounded, not sure what he'd want with scrawny, broke, twenty-year-old Bella Swan. I had very few assets.

"I know what you are." My heart stopped, along with our breathing. I looked him dead in the eye and silently begged that he wouldn't say it aloud. "A-"

"Please. Not here, not now," I whispered, successfully cutting him off. His eyes softened the slightest bit, allowing me to see years of pain and suffering behind his tough exterior. In a split second, Edward had gone from psychopath to a trustworthy man with a large chip on his shoulder.

"If you're worried about being taken away by the Volturi, fear not, Isabella. I've promised quite a few people that no harm would come your way," his arms dropped to his sides and his body visible relaxed, as did mine.

"How do you know about the Volturi?" This exchange kept becoming more confusing by the second. "They're a heavily guarded secret unless-"

"Unless you're supernatural. While I'm not supernatural by birth, a different form of magic cursed me to a similar half-life. I was irrevocably changed at the age of twenty-two on the beaches of Normandy."

"You're immortal."

"Guilty," a dark smile graced his lips. My heart broke for him in that instant. It was blatantly obvious Edward hated what he'd become all those year ago. If I was forced to live in the same unchanging body for the rest of eternity, I'd certainly hate my life more than I already do. "Would you like to sit and talk?"

"Maybe another time, Edward. I really would, but my dog needs to be fed and I've got some important phone calls to make." His expression fell, but he nodded in understanding anyways. Before my brain could comprehend what my mouth was saying, I was already inviting him over later that evening. Edward's shocked expression mirrored mine exactly, I'm sure. Definitely a made-for-TV moment.

"I would enjoy getting acquainted with on your terms, Bella. Does ten sound alright for you?" It was currently nearing seven and the sun was long gone. I nodded, hoping that three hours was enough time for me to get squared away with my newly acquired powers and excited family members. I'd be shocked if Jasper hadn't at least told 'Ma that I'd be joining their rank sooner rather than later.

"Ten is perfect. I live... Well, where are we currently?" I tried to sneak a look out of the large windows, but the dark made it hard for me to recognise any buildings.

"I actually live in the building right behind your courtyard. If you take the stairs down to the first floor, the doors opposite the large glass one will let you out into your garden," Edward said, making a few gestures with his hands and pointing toward the apartment complex outside of his window. I immediately recognised the shabby brick as my own home. What an odd coincidence that Edward would live directly behind me... Or was it a coincidence at all? Surely it had to do with the many "promises" he'd made to keep me safe. From what, I'm not sure. But that knowledge definitely put me on edge. I'd have to search my apartment high and low for my missing bowl when I got home, because I was going to have to smoke in order to make it through this evening.

"Well, I live in apartment 210. I guess I'll see you later. Thank you for getting me out of that Starbucks earlier. I owe you one." a pregnant silence hung in the air for about thirty seconds before I backed toward his front down and exited in a not-so-graceful fashion. My dress snagged on the deadbolt and I tried to carefully manoeuvre it out before I gave up and ripped it in an attempt to leave as quickly as possible.

My legs felt like jello as I tried to clamber down the concrete staircase. I also didn't have enough energy in me to magically transport myself back to the apartment, so I clung onto the steel railing and hoped that I made it down with my head in one piece.

I hadn't realised I left my peacoat and backpack at the coffee shop until the late fall wind formed goose bumps on my arms, but after everything that had transpired, those were not considered a priority. I folded my arms around my torso and ran as quickly as possible over the cracked pavement and weeds that my building called a courtyard. The back door was unlocked, thankfully, so I pushed it open and simultaneously fell to the ground with an exasperated sigh.

I could afford a few minutes to collect my mind before being assaulted with magic talk by my parents. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested in the small lobby of my complex, breathing deeply and inwardly chanting my daily mantra, "Everything will be okay."

This time I wasn't so sure that everything would be okay.

* * *

**Cheers for the follows/favourites/comments! I truly appreciate it considering my life is quite boring at the moment (Currently living on my own for the first time in a state that I'm unfamiliar with for the sake of adventure!) **

**Anyways, I've got a short outtake of what Edward was doing at that Starbucks for those who are interested! Comment and let me know what you think thus far and I'll send it your way!**

**Music:**

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie**

**Let Her Go - Passenger**

**The Parting Glass - Ed Sheeran**

**(I realise most of these songs are being repeated, but they're all a huge inspiration for this story.)**


	5. Chapter Four: All Will Be Well

Chapter Four

**All Will Be Well**

_Even after all the promises you've broken to yourself,_

_All will be well. _

_You can ask me how, but only time will tell. - Gabe Dixon Band_

* * *

The door to my apartment was unlocked. For starters, that was odd. I never left it unlocked because I didn't want to risk Rolo escaping if the door were to mysteriously find itself open. My heart started to race when I realised my loving Pug-loaf hadn't trotted over to the door to greet me. In the two years since I'd adopted him, he hadn't missed a single greeting. Maybe somebody had opened the door and let him out into the hall?

The door to my apartment was unlocked. For starters, that was odd. I never left it unlocked because I didn't want to risk Rolo escaping if the door were to mysteriously find itself open. My heart started to race when I realised my loving Pug-loaf hadn't trotted over to the door to greet me. In the two years since I'd adopted him, he hadn't missed a single greeting. Maybe somebody had opened the door and let him out into the hall?

"Rolo! Rolooooo?" I exaggerated the 'oh' sound and raised the pitch of my voice as usual when calling him to me. Just then, I heard a soft whimpering coming from under my bed. I closed the door behind me and dove to my knees on the floor. Sure enough, Rolo was cowering behind my linen bedskirt. His head gently resting on his paws, a crazed wall-eyed look on his face, and ears back. Something had certainly frightened him, Rolo never hid from anybody. He was the friendliest animal I'd encountered in my life. "Come here, baby boy. Momma's so sorry." I grabbed the loose skin on the back of his wrinkly neck and dragged him to the foot of my bed. His ears flopped forward at the sound of my voice, a look a pure happiness washed over his features.

Rolo promptly licked my face with his rough, wet tongue and pranced over to his stainless steel water dish. I wiped away his excess slobber with the back of my hand. "Hello to you, too," I laid the sarcasm on thick, hoping his stubborn Pug brain would somehow comprehend.

I stood up, relieved that Rolo and I were safe for the time being, and jumped onto my bed. My head came in contact with my green canvas bag. The same bag I'd left at Starbucks not too long ago. I moved to my knees and started to dig through the bag, desperately hoping that every last belonging was inside. I couldn't afford a new computer or mobile, at the moment. _Peacoat, check; Laptop, check; cell phone, check; work apron, check; napkin... napkin? _I wasn't one to leave rubbish at the bottom of my bag, but we all slip up once in a while.

I pulled the single, folded napkin from my bag and opened it, expecting a wad of gum or similar trash. Neat script graced the center, overtop the Starbucks

mermaid:

* * *

_Bella,_

_Your Gremlin is hiding underneath the bed_

_-Rosalie_

* * *

Rosalie must have been the blonde woman from Edward's family photo and Starbucks, respectively. She was insanely beautiful, eerily so, but I received the absolute bitchiest vibe from her. I found it hard to believe that in all her years no one had gone out of their way to warn her of the chronic bitch face she possessed (assuming she, too, was immortal.)

I wadded the napkin up, tossing it into the bedside dustbin and reminded myself to have Edward relay my thanks to Rosalie for bringing my backpack home safe. There was no way I was confronting her personally.

My phone lit up and before I could register who was calling, I swiftly lifted it to my ear and clicked 'answer call.'

"When were you going to tell us your powers were back!" my mother's shrill voice carried over the line like it was being amplified by a megaphone. The area rug by the front door flew against the adjacent wall and crumpled up on the baseboard. I held the phone back just the slightest bit, praying the ringing in my right ear would subside shortly. _Breathe, Bella._

"When hell froze over, Renee," I said with mock enthusiasm. I waited for a few a scolding tongue clicks before continuing on. "Ma, you were the first person on my list. I just... I had to stay late at work and I'm only now getting home."

"Isabella, liars die faster. Were you avoiding your father and I? Oh! _Did you have a boy over?" _

"Jeeze, mom. No, I didn't have a boy over. It's just Rolo and I," my face went red when I remembered that Edward would be coming over later. It she ever found out, I'd never live it down. If she found out that he was immortal, I'd never live to see another day. Lose/lose situation, if you asked me. Really, if you asked anyone...

"I only pry because a little bird told me that Jasper met someone..." Renee sang, I could see her dancing around the Fork's house in her fancy clothes and gaudy jewellery, day dreaming about her future grandchildren. "When am I going to get some grand babies, Isabella." _...there it was. _

Every time my mom brought up boys, it was followed up by an entire interrogation about future children. Either from Jasper or myself. He nor I, had managed to maintain a somewhat serious relationship for more than a month. Most magic kids felt entitled to more than Jasper and I were willing to give. Plus, I wasn't the type to give up my 'wants' for a boy and eventual bastard children. I had plans and those plans were more important than providing Renee with a couple snotty grandkids. "Mom, I'm only twenty. I've never had a boyfriend and I don't intend to. Please, just drop it."

"You'll be twenty-one soon! And I had you at twenty-three, darling. Look where I am now. I'm _happily _married, I have two lovely children, and everything I could ever hope for."

_"We can't all be Renee Swan..."_ I quipped, hoping she wouldn't hear me. As per usual, she did.

"Do I need to come visit my _darling_ children? Now that you're powers are in working order, your father and I can visit as often as we want!"

I scoffed. "My powers doing four years in the slammer had nothing do with your _infrequent_ communication," my tone rose to a near-yell. Our communication had been infrequent at absolute best for the better part of my sentence. I took a single calming breath to settle the nerves my mother had already been able to upset in our brief phone call. I didn't need to be breaking objects with my rogue abilities when I could barely afford rent.

* * *

I spent an hour and twenty minutes on the phone with Renee before I finally told her my phone was at one percent; a complete lie. I didn't feel too bad. The entire conversation, though I'd call it a one sided bragging session, was all about the success of my mother's campaign for the less fortunate in the magic world. I suppose that could be considered selfless; however, the least fortunate family still drove a new model Lexus and lived in Bel Air. The campaign only benefitted the Swan name and stature. It made me sick.

I saw that the clock above my stove read nine and immediately relaxed. I still had a full hour before Edward was to make an appearance. I quickly tidied up some clutter, clothes, and the like whilst concurrently preparing a cuppa before I settled into my usual window seat. My skull bowl was still missing in action, so I settled with multiple hits from a small sneak-a-toke, hoping the buzz from less than a gram would sedate me enough to keep the apartment from crumbling.

The moon and stars weren't visible this evening, so the only light I had was from the occasional flicks of my lighter and a broken owl nightlight from an old high school friend.

Time was flying by much faster than I anticipated. I checked the atomic clock on my phone and saw that it was exactly ten o'clock. A swift knock to my front door solidified what that time meant... I had a feeling my newly found freedom was hanging by a weak thread.

Rolo began to bark at the door. I threw an old toy from his bed below the window and he immediately scurried off and began to play with a discarded toilet paper roll. Typical. Buy a dog twenty dollar toys and he prefers 'free' cardboard.

I slowly crept over to the door and opened it, peeking through a small crack before fully exposing Edward to the safe haven my home had previously been. Danger was currently all around me. If Edward kept prying into my personal affairs, I'd most likely have to move in with Jasper or my parents. My unpracticed abilities would never protect me in a life or death situation, and my family was easily one of the most powerful clans governed by The Witches Council.

"Isabella," Edward said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. I waved him in and flicked on a light. "You have a lovely apartment."

"Thanks." I cleared my throat, my voice was raspy from lack of use. "It's just a bunch of random stuff, though. No theme or anything..." my voice trailed off as I, too, took in the eccentric belongings that cluttered a few bookshelves and tables. "My family traveled a lot when I was a kid. I usually brought home an item or two each time." I motioned toward a Union Jack pillow that Rolo had dragged onto the floor to lay on while he destroyed his makeshift toy.

"I'm guessing that's Rolo? I hear him barking some nights," Edward looked uncomfortable admitting that. "Super sensitive hearing," he held his index finger up to his ear and flashed a half smile.

"Oh?" _You're a fucking Pulitzer prize winner, Bella. _

"Comes with the territory of what I am," his expression turned sour again.

"...and what exactly is that?" I braced myself for his answer, hoping that it was anything besides the evil creatures that plagued my dreams as a child. My parents had explained that some immortals weren't _all_ bad. Fairies were employed by The Witches Council as 'fly on the wall' spies, and Trolls were a sort of border patrol for magic governed areas, like Salem or Switzerland. They blended quite easily, just like Witches and Wizards. "I mean, I know you're immortal, but what's your... umm, _species?"_ It seemed rude to outright ask, but this was not a time to sugar coat questions.

"Isn't it easy to guess, Miss Swan?" His voice was cynical. I shook my head. He smiled, exposing all his teeth, including two glistening, entirely menacing fangs. _Fangs._ Fuck. The pale skin finally made sense. _I wonder what it felt like to touch? Oh, shut the fuck up!_

"You're a... oh shit. Yeah." I swallowed the bile rising from my stomach. "Well, that's interesting." My fear was surprisingly well hid, not a single falter in my voice. I felt cheated, though. Wasn't your life meant to flash before your eyes in a montage when you looked death in the eye? That's what Edward was, right? The final nail in my coffin? "A vampire... Awesome, a vampire is standing in my apartment."

"A lovely Witch is standing two feet from me. Are we done stating the obvious?" _He thought I was lovely?_ I blushed at the thought; however, the blood drained from my face a second later when I remembered who I was dealing with.

"I know you promised not to hurt me, but I find that hard to believe. Our kinds don't get along." Edward shook his head in response.

"My family is different. We respect life in all forms. Magic or not. That is why my eyes are gold instead of red. I'm not here to hurt you, Bella-"

"Did you actually come into the bakery because of the rain?"

Edward laughed to himself before sitting down on my bed. He patted the empty spot next to him. I walked around to the headboard and sat as far away as possible. "I think it's time I explained why I'm here."

"Alright. shoot," I deadpanned, folding my legs to sit Indian style.

He turned his torso in my direction and took a deep breath. "My sister, Alice, had a vision of you helping me achieve a goal I have been working toward for quite some time now." His eyebrows furrowed, leaving a very dark look on his perfectly sculpted face. His eyes held a particular sparkle, however. Like he was seeing the light at the end of a very long tunnel. "I'd like to become human. Alice says you're the only one powerful enough to make that a reality."

"Powerful enough or Stupid enough? Within my world I'm known for being a rule breaker."

"Is that against the rules? Helping a Vampire?" The light left his eyes with this realisation.

"Not necessarily helping a Vampire, although I'd imagine it's frowned upon, but we're not allowed to mess with life and death." The room was tense and silent, so I decided to continue speaking. "I also just got my powers back from something stupid I did in high school, I don't intend to lose them again."

"I could give you monetary compensation, a new life, immortality. Anything, Bella. I know it's a risk, but you're the only person that can help me. Just think about it." Edward's tone became desperate. I didn't know what to say... Here was this gorgeous creature begging me to give him life, my heart ached to help him. I would lose my powers in the process, though. Worse than that, I'd most likely be forced to join Aro on his quest to dominate the magic world. Certainly not a life I wanted any part of.

"Answer some of my questions first." His golden eyes lit up once I started to engage him, instead of shutting him out.

"Of course, ask me anything."

"Tell me why you walked into the bakery earlier."

"I wanted to see if my sister's psychic vision was wrong. I didn't believe an angel like you existed. To be honest, I felt depressed the minute I didn't sense any magic near you. I'm guessing you only got your powers back during the Coffee Shop incident?"

"I completed an online 'delinquency exam' for the trouble I caused when I was seventeen," I added air quotes for effect. "The Volturi told me I would get my powers back, they just didn't include a 'when.'"

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Don't worry about the memories of the people in Starbucks, however. Rosalie, my other sister, can be quite convincing when the need arises." _I'm sure she could sell ice in the arctic with minimal effort. _

"Why do you want to be human?" I guess I should've started with that question... It's why he was here in the first place. I wonder if he had a human love that he wanted to start a life with, or something heartbreakingly similar... My chest constricted at the thought of his attention being cemented elsewhere. I'd never be able to attract someone like Edward. For the first time in my life, Bella "Perfectly Average" Swan wished to be more than a paycheck-to-paycheck pug owner with minimal-to-no assets. I twiddled my thumbs and occasionally glanced up into Edward's eyes. "It's definitely not a lifestyle suited for me, but immortality must have a few perks."

"Not a single perk. I would love to grow old. Or just grow, full stop. I've been in the same body since the summer of nineteen-forty four. Never changing, left to feed off the blood of animals that I'd otherwise leave unharmed. I want a family, a wife, grandkids. Not to mention, twenty-two is an awful age due to the fact that you're not quite old enough to be deemed a responsible adult. I want everything that was taken away from me by that goddamn war. I only joined the effort because my best friend convinced me. I was a Harvard man set on travelling the world after graduation. Joining the army gave me that opportunity." Edward seemed to be holding in sobs, but not a single tear fell down his face. His eyes were cast downward. A frigid expressed graced his face "I didn't even see the bullet coming." He unintentionally raised his left hand to the skin just above his shirt collar. "I wish Carlisle would have left me on the beach to die. I still had a few breaths left in my lungs when he found me. Apparently he saw something worth saving."

"Are you with someone now?" Changing the subject was the easiest way to keep me from full on sobbing into his shoulder. His harrowing final moments had my stomach in a knot and my emotions all over the place. and as much as my brain was screaming at me to completely forget this tortured man, something in my heart urged me to continue learning about his life and subsequent 'life' after death.

"I've met someone. She's incredible, but she doesn't see it. Actually, she doesn't like me the same way. We're at odds at the moment," he breathed. Melancholy clouded the room like a dense fog, making it hard to breathe or even see straight..

I wanted to feel relieved that it was nothing serious. But the knowledge that a humble bombshell (the full package) had caught Edward's attention, broke my already wounded heart. I would be plain jane Bella Swan forever. No man would ever find me remotely attractive or the slightest bit interesting.

"Well, whoever she is, If you're willing to give up immortality, she must be spectacular."

"Oh, believe me, she is." Edward grinned, fangs and all, before silently returning his gaze to my bedsheets. "If the earth wasn't a cruel matron, I'd be old and in love, with grandkids to spare. Sadly, I've been left with empty veins and heart. Left to roam the earth alone for the rest of eternity. Save for my family, but Carlisle has Esme and Rosalie has Emmett. Even Alice has someone in her future."

"Who is Carlisle?"

"My father for all intents and purposes. He changed me all those years ago. We spent a decade together before he found Esme. Now his attentions are rightfully focused on her wellbeing. You'd never believe how lonely it is living in a house with two sets of mated Vampires. Alice fares a bit better than I. Her gift isn't quite as intrusive," Edward cringed.

"Gift?"

"I can read minds."

My face quickly heated up, he'd been able to hear every last detail in my mind. Every thought about touching him, my jealousy, my fear. It was all on display. I brought a pillow up to my face and started to breathe slowly through the flimsy cotton.

"I cannot read your mind, Bella."

"What's wrong with me?" I lowered the pillow. The colour drained from my face once again. Not only was I a delinquent witch, but my brain was defective.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfectly normal." He paused just a bit before adding the '-ly normal' to his statement, but I decided not to read into his words too intently.

"I'm the only defective one here." An irrepressible sadness oozed from his slumped posture.

Without an ounce of thought, I suddenly knew what I had to do. I needed to help this hopeless romantic gain back the life he lost fighting for our freedom. When I succeeded, my life would be physically empty and forever altered, but my heart would be full and I would be able to sleep at night. And with my help, so would Edward.

* * *

**Success! I finally posted! Thanks for the words of encouragement.**

**Song(s)**

**All Will Be Well - Gabe Dixon Band **


End file.
